


Butterfly kiss

by captainhurricane



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff and the mayor have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly kiss

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on tumblr.

“And I need those papers on my desk today! Not tomorrow, not a week from now, but today!” 

The office, redecorated after Snow White made it hers, is once more empty save for the lady herself and her flying assistant. Bufkin heaves and lands on her desk with a puff.   
“Shouldn’t you- huf- hire -puf- another- huf- assistant-” the small Fable says, wiping his forehead. Snow’s frown deepens, her hand moving even faster as she writes yet another letter.   
“One day,” she says, waves her hand. There are dark circles under her eyes but she’s sitting straight, her suit once more impeccable. Bufkin nods.   
“And you’re doing great,” she says before he can speak, even raises her gaze to him to offer a slight smile. The glow of the midday sun is giving her black hair a golden crown. 

Bufkin huffs, but nods, awkward grin on his little face.   
“Miss White,” he says and flies off once more. He isn’t bothered by the knock on the door, but Snow flinches, the pen clattering as it falls to the floor.   
“Dammit,” she murmurs and gets on her knees. 

“Snow?” Comes the voice behind the door.   
“Dammit,” Snow says again, feeling her cheeks heat up.  
“It’s open!” She yells and doesn’t see Bigby entering, doesn’t see her pen either. Bigby, however, peeks under the table with her pen in hand, looking much like he always does. His smile is that awkwardly crooked one that always manages to make Snow’s chest feel oddly fluttery.   
“Looking for this?” 

Snow huffs and gets up, dusting her pencil skirt. She takes the pen.   
“You’re working too hard, Snow,” Bigby says, his thick hair swept away from his sharp face.   
“So you say yet I am not the one married to my job,” Snow says, rubs her cheek. 

Bigby watches her, doesn’t sit down.   
“We should be going, the reservation’s in fifteen,” he says. She swallows, can’t quite meet his eyes. When had she started to have such butterflies in her stomach about him? Ridiculous, Snow White. You are not a little child with her first crush.   
“I- I know,” she says, clears her throat. “I just had some paperwork. And I was waiting for you anyway.” He makes an affirmative noise, moves closer to her with swiftness one should expect from a wolf like him. 

“Were you?” He says, his hand reaching for hers. She lets him take it, meeting his eyes.   
“Of course,” Snow says, certain that her hands have begun to sweat. Bigby gives her hand a squeeze and lets it go, steps away. Snow’s legs feel weak and she masks it by clearing her throat again and arranging her papers.   
“I’ll leave the office to you, Bufkin,” she raises her voice at her tiny assistant, currently somewhere in the middle of dozens of books.   
“Have a nice lunch, miss White, Sheriff!” Comes the answer. 

Bigby snorts.   
“Come on now, Snow,” he says, the sunrays reaching even him, all the way to giving him that wolf-gold to his eyes. Snow bites her lip, nods.  
“Don’t order the Mayor around, mister Wolf,” she says, nudges his side with her elbow. He lets her curl her hand around his arm.   
“Never,” Bigby says, certain that his hands are the ones sweating. She smells like lilies, her face softened by experience, by a kind heart often hidden underneath a harder exterior. He knows what he feels but can’t be certain if she does. 

So he snatches his moment, turns her around towards him gently and kisses her on the lips, noting with delight how her paleness goes pink.   
“Bigby,” Snow says, pushes at his chest.   
“Not in the office,” she murmurs but as they step out of the door, she’s the one to reach and kiss his stubbled cheek.


End file.
